As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an Information Handling System (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, global communications, etc. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Most IHSs include (or are otherwise connected to) a display, screen, or monitor that allows a user to interact with the IHS. When implemented as a desktop computer, laptop, or smartphone, for example, many IHSs include a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) that is capable of rendering complex graphics to bring dynamic content such as video, animations, etc. to the user. In other implementations, however, the IHS may take the form of an electronic book (e-book) reader or tablet having an “e-ink” display that, unlike a conventional LCD, is designed primarily for displaying static or quasi-static content (e.g., e-books).
Although conventional IHSs and LCDs are also generally capable of handling e-book applications and displaying e-books, the inventors hereof have recognized that dedicated or specialized e-book devices still consume less power than general-purpose IHSs, even when both are displaying the same content. To address these and other concerns, the inventors have developed systems and methods for reducing the power consumption of IHSs capable of handling both dynamic and static display applications.